


another piece of you I saved

by hakyeonni



Series: little incubus [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hakyeon makes a choice. sanghyuk pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another piece of you I saved

_The Lord gave, and the Lord hath taken away._

Hakyeon hasn’t been in a church in years, and yet that’s the phrase that’s running through his head on a loop as he turns in slow motion, kneeling on the floor next to Sanghyuk, who’s making a terrible gurgling noise, trying to breathe through the blood in his lungs and choking. Jaehwan’s got one hand pressed to the wound in his stomach, but it’s no use – Hakyeon can see the blood pouring out, soaking into his carpet. Jaehwan’s hand is red, completely coated with Sanghyuk’s blood, and Hakyeon just stares at it for a moment, transfixed.

_The Lord gave, and the Lord hath taken away._

“Hakyeon, he’s _dying_ ,” Jaehwan shouts, and when Hakyeon looks at Sanghyuk he can see that Jaehwan’s right: his life force is fading before their very eyes, bleeding away into the ground, into the air. He has to watch his friend die and there’s not a damn thing in the world he can do to stop it, and the injustice of it all has rage bubbling up in his veins, choking him.

But then it occurs to him. There _is_ something that he can do.

“Move,” he barks at Jaehwan, shouldering him aside roughly so he can climb on top of Sanghyuk and look down at him.

He’s paler than Hakyeon’s ever seen him before, and he’s bleeding from the eyes, the nose, the mouth; these aren’t wounds he’s gotten from any mortal weapon, Hakyeon knows that much. But he doesn’t have much time to contemplate it, because Sanghyuk twitches horribly underneath him, his fingers scrabbling on the carpet, and Hakyeon knows he only has seconds left. There’s not even time for him to make a decision, so he just _acts_ , bending down and kissing Sanghyuk.

The taste of Sanghyuk’s blood on his lips, warm and thick, nearly sends him reeling back. But instead he kisses deeper, ignoring the way Sanghyuk’s shuddering underneath him, and feeds on Sanghyuk’s energy desperately. It’s a lot harder to take when the participant isn’t willing, and Sanghyuk isn’t really in a position to give permission since he’s about to _die_ , but Hakyeon perseveres, and is rewarded with the last of Sanghyuk’s energy flowing into him. It’s a fucking terrible feeling – Hakyeon’s drained someone only once before, in entirely different circumstances to this – and he nearly pulls away at the last moment when Sanghyuk weakly pushes at him in his dying moments, the feeling too awful to stand.

Jaehwan’s suddenly very close. “What are you doing? You’re killing him!” he says, but the moment he reaches out Hakyeon pushes him away with shifted strength, sending him clean across the room, all without breaking the kiss.

“Stop it, Hakyeon!” yells Jaehwan, and Hakyeon hears his wings unfurling, a rush of magic that’s about to be directed at him.

Breaking the kiss, Hakyeon turns to hiss at Jaehwan, primal and animalistic. He’s so keyed up that his shapeshifting has gone haywire, and whatever features he’s wearing at the moment make Jaehwan pause, shocked. “Don’t touch me,” he growls, dragging a hand across his mouth, smearing blood everywhere. “Don’t fucking come near me.”

Jaehwan looks pained, but Hakyeon doesn’t care about him, can’t care about him right now. Sanghyuk’s fading fast; he’s an ember, glowing brightly, about to dim and splutter and go out forever. What Hakyeon’s about to do he’s only read about, hasn’t even seen it done before – it’s completely touch and go, and Sanghyuk might not even survive. But the prospect of living in a world without Sanghyuk’s cheery humour, his smiling face, is too much to bear, so without hesitating he kisses Sanghyuk again, trying to give _back_.

For a moment, there’s nothing. Hakyeon may as well be trying to give energy to a brick wall for all the good he’s doing. Sanghyuk doesn’t move, doesn’t come alive underneath his hands, and Hakyeon fears he’s really killed him for good – and that’s too much, too fucking much, so he tries harder, his magic roaring in the air around them – and then, and then.

Sanghyuk gasps awake underneath him, his hands grabbing at Hakyeon blindly, pulling him closer, his grip inhumanly strong. Hakyeon watches as his eyes snap open, glowing a bright yellow, and it looks so strange on him that his reaction is to pull back. He doesn’t get very far, though, because Sanghyuk growls and, in one smooth moment – such a contrast to how he was bleeding and twitching just a few moments ago – rolls them over, pushing Hakyeon down to the floor and kissing him again. This time the energy transfer is less Hakyeon giving and more Sanghyuk taking, but he gives it up easily, sliding his hands into Sanghyuk’s hair, still wet and matted with blood. He’s never turned anyone before, but he knows the basic rules: the more energy he has to give, the more likely it is to work. Given that he was practically brimming with energy before this all went to shit he’s pretty confident Sanghyuk’s going to live, but he can’t be sure of anything, so continues to let Sanghyuk take, watching as the colour reappears in his face, as he looks more alive with every passing second.

_The Lord gave, and the Lord hath taken away._

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk breathes, nipping Hakyeon on the neck, yanking aside his shirt to expose more skin. “I’m hungry.”

Hakyeon could nearly laugh with the relief of having Sanghyuk alive and weighty and warm, pawing at him desperately. He knows enough, though, to know that the change isn’t cemented and nothing’s set in stone yet. Turning his head, he sees Jaehwan slumped on the floor. He’s just watching them, his eyes dark. There’s a hunger there that Hakyeon hasn’t seen before, but now isn’t the time to examine any of Jaehwan’s kinks, not when Sanghyuk’s slipping his hands underneath Hakyeon’s shirt, clawing him.

“Jaehwan,” he says, softly, catching Jaehwan’s eyes. “You need to go. Now.”

Shaking his head, Jaehwan looks vaguely confused. Hakyeon makes a promise to himself to explain it all later. “I think I’ll stay,” he says, slowly, “because I don’t know if –”

Hakyeon moans when Sanghyuk’s lips find the particular spot behind his ear that makes him weak, and it’s just compounded by Sanghyuk palming his cock through his pants, making him arch up helplessly. Things are about to escalate very, very fast, and unless Jaehwan leaves he’s going to see a lot more than he bargained for. “No, you need to go, right _now_ ,” he mumbles as Sanghyuk yanks him up into a sitting position and pulls his shirt off. “Please just go.”

Jaehwan stands up, slowly, and Sanghyuk spots him and hisses protectively, drawing Hakyeon close like Jaehwan’s a threat, which is laughable. Hakyeon touches Sanghyuk on the face gently, pulling his attention away from Jaehwan and back onto him. It works, surprisingly – or not so much, because Sanghyuk only has one thing on the mind at the moment – and he tugs at the hem of Sanghyuk’s disgusting bloody shirt. “Can you shift this away?”

Tilting his head to the side, Sanghyuk frowns like he’s never even considered the prospect, and Hakyeon doesn’t even know how this works so he doesn’t know if Sanghyuk has his powers yet – it’s been so long since he was turned that he’s forgotten the process entirely. “I don’t know how,” Sanghyuk murmurs, sounding very small and unlike himself. Before Hakyeon can even react, though, the shirt disappears, and Sanghyuk’s eyes widen.

“Good,” Hakyeon whispers, stroking Sanghyuk’s hair gently.

He just has time to realise that Jaehwan’s gone, closing the door after him, before Sanghyuk’s on him again. He’s kissing him messily, all lips and teeth and tongue, sloppy and hot and wet. As he does, Hakyeon feels Sanghyuk feeding from him again, wanting _more_ , and has to resist the urge to push him away. Instead he tries to scoot out from under Sanghyuk to be able to stand up. He knows what’s coming, knows that to cement the bond between newborn incubus and maker the relationship must be consummated, but at least wants to do it on a bed and not on his carpet covered in blood. But Sanghyuk growls at him, and splays a hand on his chest and pushes him down, pulling at the hem of Hakyeon’s pants, a wordless plea for them to disappear. When Hakyeon obeys, shifting them away so he’s completely naked underneath Sanghyuk, the younger man copies him with a funny expression on his face, like he’s using muscles he’s never used before. There’s a moment of stillness, where they both just regard each other evenly, before the lust slams back into Sanghyuk – Hakyeon can see it, it hits him physically like a punch – and his eyes glow yellow.

Without missing a beat, Sanghyuk pushes him back down again, rolling him over so he’s on his front. Hakyeon only has a moment to struggle up onto his elbows before Sanghyuk is trailing a hand down his back, between his legs, running his finger over Hakyeon’s entrance. It’s so unexpected that he jumps, but he doesn’t have time to process anything more than that, because Sanghyuk takes his finger away to stick it in his mouth and then push it in to Hakyeon slowly, making him groan, fingers digging into the carpet. The energy that’s being taken from him suddenly starts draining faster at the sexual contact, and when he looks back over his shoulder he can see Sanghyuk’s eyes glowing fiercely at him. He makes eye contact with Hakyeon and hisses, shifting on fangs, and Hakyeon shivers.

“Lube,” he mutters, letting his head flop onto the carpet as Sanghyuk pushes a second finger into him. “Sanghyuk, go and get the lube.”

A pause. Silence. Hakyeon wonders if Sanghyuk’s going to obey him or whether he’ll just choose to fuck him like this. But Sanghyuk sees sense through his fog of lust and gets up, pulling his fingers out of Hakyeon suddenly. When he returns a second later, Hakyeon hears the sound of a bottle of lube being opened, and then Sanghyuk’s fingering him again with slick fingers. “Sanghyuk,” he says, although he’s not sure Sanghyuk can even hear him as he crawls over Hakyeon, his huffing breaths sending shivers up Hakyeon's spine. “Listen to me – are you sure you want to do this? Once we do this there’s no way back, you’ll be an –”

“Spread your legs,” Sanghyuk snaps at him, cutting him off savagely.

Rolling his eyes, Hakyeon does. Oh well. At least he can say he _tried_ to warn him, and when he looks back at this in the future – oh, _God_ , Sanghyuk pushes his cock into Hakyeon in one sharp, abrupt movement, and when Hakyeon throws his head back Sanghyuk grabs his hair and keeps it there. He doesn’t even have time to adjust before Sanghyuk starts fucking him, hard and fast and rough. With the sex comes the energy drain, and it’s too much for him to try and hold himself up so he collapses onto the carpet, breathing heavily and closing his eyes. All he can do is lie there and be fucked into the ground, the pleasure surrounding him, _everywhere_. He can taste both his own energy and Sanghyuk’s, something unique and new but still so perfectly Sanghyuk that he gasps, completely unable to stand it.

It’s all slick sweat and words that are ripped from Hakyeon’s mouth before he can really form them properly; _Sanghyuk_ and _God_ and _feels so good_ and _fuck_. Sanghyuk’s panting, unable to form words, but he’s still drinking in Hakyeon’s energy and it’s too much, too much. He doesn’t remember his first time being this intense, but then again he barely remembers it at all – this will stick in his mind for as long as he lives, he knows.

“Sanghyuk,” he tries, realising he’s going hoarse and it’s hard to think properly. “Don’t… take too much.”

All he gets in reply is Sanghyuk sinking his fangs into his shoulder, and he moans and jerks but is too weak to do much more, can’t even push him off, doesn't really want to anyway. He’s vaguely aware of blood dripping down his back, just adding to the mess, but closes his eyes. He can’t be bothered to care, not when Sanghyuk’s thrusts are everything he needs, and when he’s so damn tired. Sanghyuk’s close, he can tell that much, and weakly he moans. He’s not used to being used like this – not by Sanghyuk, anyway – and even though energy is draining out of him faster than anything he’s ever felt before it’s an interesting sensation.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk rumbles, “I’m gonna – _fuck_ , hyung –”

When Sanghyuk comes, Hakyeon nearly fucking blacks out. The drain becomes a black hole, all of his remaining energy pouring into Sanghyuk, and even Hakyeon can feel he’s glowing like a fucking supernova as he groans into Hakyeon’s hair, trembles working their way through him. Sanghyuk’s whispering his name, and Hakyeon doesn’t even have the energy to chastise him for being rude, just lets the words be pressed into his skin like braille. When it’s over, Sanghyuk collapses onto the ground next to him, panting, and when Hakyeon turns his head to look at him he can almost _see_ the energy wreathing him. He looks gorgeous, even fucked-out and sweaty like this – all immortals are beautiful, moreso than mortals, and it’s easy to see, now.

He can barely keep his eyes open anymore, the tiredness overwhelming him, but the last thing he sees before he passes out is Sanghyuk reaching out to touch him on the face – and then he’s gone, slipping backwards into nothingness.

//

_Darkness._

That’s all he sees, all he feels, all he is. It’s oddly peaceful, even if some distant part of him knows that he shouldn’t be like this. In fact, he feels quite content to stay like this forever. It’s nice, in the void, and it would be so easy to just let go and float away into nothingness.

“Oh, god, _Hakyeon!”_

A voice. Oh. That’s right. He’s Hakyeon. And he knows that voice, that’s the vampire he watched rise, the vampire he helped raise, the vampire he’s known for a century. Hongbin, he’s called Hongbin.

“What the fuck…?” Another voice, another vampire. This one he knows as Wonshik. “They’re both… That’s Sanghyuk, his human friend. Why are they naked? Why is there so much blood?” A thump, an intake of breath. “What happened? What did you do?”

Silence. It goes on for so long that Hakyeon feels himself slipping backwards again, back into the inky black darkness that wraps its tendrils around his neck, so warm and comforting. Easy, so easy…

“I didn’t do anything.” Jaehwan. He’d recognise that voice anywhere, and he pushes the darkness away, clawing his way free of it inside his mind, crawling back to awareness. “When I left, Hakyeon was…”

“This is human blood, but Sanghyuk’s not human anymore,” Hongbin mutters from off to Hakyeon’s right, and then he’s being touched, on the wrist, on the neck. “Jesus Christ, Wonshik. I’ve never seen him this empty before. His pulse is barely there.”

Wonshik makes a choked noise, and then a hand rests on Hakyeon’s cheek, briefly. “Fuck. He has to feed, he’ll die if he doesn’t. Are there any humans around? Can you glamour –”

A third pair of hands touching him, and there’s a beat of silence. He knows this must be Jaehwan, and wants to shed off the last of the darkness that’s wrapped around him and move, speak, cry out, do _anything_ – but he can’t, he’s frozen, and he’s so very, very sleepy. The darkness is sitting on his shoulder, whispering delicious things in his ear, and the temptation to let go rears up at him again, desperately. He’s so weak and cold and _tired…_

Jaehwan kisses him, and Hakyeon hears Wonshik and Hongbin gasp in unison. For a moment it’s just a kiss and Hakyeon starts to drift away, figuring that dying when Jaehwan’s kissing him is the best way to go – because this is what he’s doing, now, dying, and the thought of that doesn’t frighten him as much as it should, really. Then, though, he feels it – Jaehwan’s energy.

It hits him like a punch in the face, and he gasps, his eyes blinking open. He doesn’t have time to see anything except Jaehwan before he grabs him – he can _move_ , he has his body back – and slides a hand into his hair to drag him down, deepening the kiss, drinking in Jaehwan’s energy. It’s pouring into him, now, and as fast as Jaehwan can give it to him he takes it greedily. As he feeds, he feels himself shrug off the last of the darkness, and flips Jaehwan over to sit in his lap, raking his fingers through the nephilim’s hair.

“Hyung,” Hongbin murmurs from over his shoulder, but Hakyeon doesn’t even falter.

When Hakyeon pulls back slightly he sees that Jaehwan’s eyes are glowing yellow, a mirror of his own. He wants _more_ , he’s _hungry_ , so he dives back in for another kiss, sliding his hand underneath Jaehwan’s shirt. He’s only very vaguely aware of the other three, off over his shoulder; he just can’t be bothered to care when Jaehwan’s energy is still coming through loud and clear. _This won’t be enough, this will never be enough_ , he thinks, and is running his hand down Jaehwan’s chest when someone wraps their arms around his torso and yanks him backwards, pulling him off Jaehwan and breaking the connection.

He struggles, clawing at the arms, but it’s Wonshik and he’s built so strong that he doesn’t even flinch. He only snaps out of it when Hongbin crouches in front of him and slaps him hard across the face, startling them both equally. Hakyeon looks up at him, shocked, and Hongbin looks back with a hand over his mouth like he can’t believe what he just did.

“Shift some clothes on,” Wonshik mutters in his ear, and it’s only when Hakyeon looks down at himself that he realises he’s still naked and bloody and disgusting.

Obeying, he shrugs out of Wonshik’s grasp, shaking off the last of his lust. He’s not full, but he’s far from being empty – and then he sees Jaehwan, looking up at him, panting and pale, and his stomach drops.

Crawling over to Jaehwan, he crouches in front of him and touches him on the cheek, the shoulder. “Holy shit. Are you alright? I am so, so, sorry, I didn’t know I was taking that much…”

Jaehwan smiles tiredly and cups Hakyeon’s cheek tenderly. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine. I saw you were…”

Hakyeon leans in to press a kiss to Jaehwan’s lips, just a gentle, soft thing that has them both smiling sweetly. “Not here. Not in front of these two.”

He sits back on his haunches and turns so he’s looking down at Sanghyuk. Unlike him, Sanghyuk looks great even in his sleep; incubus beauty is in full effect, now, and it’s almost like someone has taken the regular Sanghyuk and dialed him up to eleven. Hakyeon can feel that he’s full, and snorts softly. He must have drained him without meaning to. Nice life for some – now he’ll sleep for a couple of hours, and when he wakes up he’ll barely remember anything of being turned, if Hakyeon’s experience was anything to go by.

“Are you going to tell us what the _fuck_ happened?” Wonshik says, looking between Hakyeon, Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk like he’s watching tennis. “Because you really need to explain.”

It’s easier said than done, really, and as Hakyeon looks at his friends he realises he doesn’t even know where to begin. Did it all happen, or is this just some kind of hallucinogenic fever dream fuelled by whatever alcoholic concoctions Hongbin thinks up, and he’ll wake up on Wonshik’s lounge with a cricked neck and a sore back? The thought of debriefing everything -- he watched his friend _die_ , and had then felt his own life force bleeding away – makes him shudder and he looks down at his hands, unsure of where to even begin.

Sensing his reluctance, Jaehwan scoots forward and grabs Hakyeon’s hand, squeezing it gently. When Hakyeon looks up, the nephilim gives him an encouraging smile. “Start from the beginning,” he whispers.

Jaehwan’s voice is quiet, gentle, and Hakyeon looks down at his hands before looking up into the faces of his friends – and starts to speak.

//

“I wasn’t that bad,” Hongbin protests, although they’re well into the third bottle of wine, now, and as such he slurs a little bit. “Wonshikkie hyung, I wasn’t that bad, was I?”

Wonshik snorts into his wine glass. “You were a nightmare.”

Hakyeon’s always had a healthy attitude towards near-death encounters – not that he’s had many, thank God – and he always, _always_ debriefs with his friends afterwards. Said debriefs usually involve lots of alcohol and lots of biting, although they’re playing it very safe tonight because Jaehwan’s still with them. When Hakyeon had bounded into the kitchen and returned brandishing a wine bottle and glasses, Jaehwan had gotten to his feet and hastily made to leave, but Hakyeon had stopped him with a shake of his head.

It’d been awkward at first, and Jaehwan had spent most of the time nursing his glass of wine, squished down one end of the sofa, away from the rest of them. But as they all got more inebriated, he’d started opening up more and gravitating towards Hakyeon, and now Hakyeon’s got his legs slung over Jaehwan’s lap, who’s got one hand resting on his thigh. It’s easy and natural, and even Wonshik is starting to loosen up, which Hakyeon takes as a Very Good Sign. He needs that, after all the shit the universe has thrown at him lately.

“I still remember the first time you fed,” Hakyeon says to Hongbin, who is slumped on the floor, leaning against the lounge; Hakyeon is carding his hands through his hair listlessly. “Wonshik made me play bait.”

Wonshik bares his fangs at Hakyeon, but it’s more of a smile than any real threat, and Hakyeon rolls his eyes in response. “Oh, come on. It’s hardly _bait_. It’s what you do best.”

“Bait?” Jaehwan asks, his hand tightening on Hakyeon’s thigh.

“It wasn’t dangerous,” Hakyeon assures him, covering his hand with his own and lacing their fingers together. It’s a sign of how far they’ve come that Wonshik just rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “I just had to pick someone and lure them outside. Wonshik glamoured her and Hongbin fed.”

Lolling his head back to look at Jaehwan, Hongbin sighs dramatically. “It was another year before they let me out of their sights. Most overprotective parents ever,” he says, complete with air quotes around the word _parents_.

“And look how well you turned out,” Hakyeon chides, tugging Hongbin’s hair gently.

“Now you have to go through all that again,” Wonshik mumbles into his wine glass.

There’s a moment of silence. They’d all momentarily forgotten about Sanghyuk, sleeping peacefully in the other room, and they all don’t quite know what to say. Hakyeon has never turned anyone before, mainly because he never found mortals he liked enough to turn. In addition, the act of creating another is a solemn, serious thing, and not one to be taken lightly; he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted that kind of responsibility. He’d had a taste of it when Wonshik had turned Hongbin and he’d stepped in to help guide the young immortal – because God only knows what he would have turned out if it was just _Wonshik_ influencing him – but now, for better or for worse, he’s stuck with Sanghyuk. It could be worse, at least he’s turned a friend, but now that the danger has passed the weight of his decision is not lost on him.

“Takes a village,” he offers, but the others just look at their hands silently.

Hongbin shifts his head underneath Hakyeon’s hands. “Hyungs… are we going to talk about who did that to him…?”

Jaehwan is suddenly very still next to Hakyeon, which makes him bite his lip. He doesn’t even know where to begin with that, really. They’ve all accepted that Jaehwan didn’t do it, and Hakyeon doesn’t believe he did the other killings, either – so who the hell would? Why kill two false immortals and a human? The thing that’s niggling at Hakyeon is Sanghyuk’s wounds, the clean, broad cut on his belly, the way he’d hemorrhaged from the mouth, the nose, the eyes. He knows what causes wounds like that. They _all_ know what causes wounds like that. It’s like Hakyeon has all the pieces of the puzzle sitting in front of his face, but he can’t rearrange them to fit, to give him an answer. It’s incredibly frustrating, moreso because he can’t shake the feeling that this is all somehow linked to him – and he doesn’t know what he did to deserve this.

“I think…” Jaehwan begins, slowly, and everyone turns to look at him. “I think that whoever did this wants to –”

Hakyeon catches movement out of the corner of his eye and turns to see Sanghyuk standing in the doorway. When Hakyeon had got his strength back he’d dressed him in some of his own clothes, and he looks so odd and out of place that his stillness alerts the others, whose heads snap around in unison. There’s a moment where they’re all just looking at each other, everyone frozen, waiting for someone else to make the first movement – before Hakyeon clambers off the lounge and flies across the room in two strides to hug Sanghyuk as hard as he can.

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk says, patting Hakyeon on the back awkwardly, “are you alright? Are you – are you crying?”

Hakyeon shakes his head. “No,” he mumbles, but his voice is choked with tears and that gives the game away.

Sanghyuk’s arms tighten around him, drawing him into a proper hug, and Hakyeon clings to him desperately. Should be the other way around, really, since he isn’t the one who just died – but Sanghyuk is alive and safe and Hakyeon has one of his best friends back and that’s all he cares about. “Are you okay?” he questions, pulling back and touching Sanghyuk on the face. Logically, he knows that Sanghyuk is physically fine – all of Hakyeon’s energy he took is thrumming through him, healing him from the inside out. But logic is hard to find when he’s suddenly overcome with emotion and crying, although perhaps that has more to do with the wine he’s had than anything else. “Do you feel alright? Can I get you anything?”

Running a hand through his hair, Sanghyuk offers him a weak smile. “I… think so. I’m still… I feel weird. This is weird.”

“Get used to it,” Hongbin calls, from over Hakyeon’s shoulder, but his tone is friendly. “It’s like puberty all over again.”

“Complete with weird boners?” Sanghyuk replies, perfectly seriously, and Wonshik starts laughing so hard he descends into a coughing fit, and even Jaehwan makes a choked noise.

Hakyeon can tell they’re all thinking the same thing: he’s taking this well. And he _is_. There’s no tears, no violence (much unlike Hongbin, who had woken up swinging), and no sign of an impending meltdown. Hakyeon knows it’s coming, but for the moment everything is normal – as normal as it can be, considering Sanghyuk was human a day ago and now he’s radiating nothing but incubus and Hakyeon’s feeding instinct is completely dead.

“Considering you’re an incubus now? Probably,” Hongbin shoots back, and smiles widely. Hakyeon sees Sanghyuk blink at his fangs, startled, but is glad that Hongbin didn’t retract them. Sanghyuk has to start getting used to the universe he’s been thrust into. “I’m Hongbin. Nice to meet you.”

Sanghyuk nods cordially at him, and then changes his mind and gives a little bow, repeating the process to Wonshik, who raises his glass. To Jaehwan, he waves cheerfully and smiles widely, before looking at Hakyeon with the fattest _told you so_ smirk he’s ever seen. Before he can open his mouth and put Hakyeon in a world of trouble – no doubt by referring to Jaehwan as ‘his’ nephilim – Hakyeon grabs him by the hand and tugs him towards the sofa, where the safety of physical contact and wine lay (it’s an incubus thing, to naturally gravitate towards touching people platonically. Something about the skin contact is comforting).

“Incubus, hey?” Sanghyuk whispers to him, but he doesn’t sound angry, and when he looks down at his hands it’s with a childlike wonder. “You’re gonna have to tell me about that.”

“We have an eternity,” Hakyeon reminds him, thrusting a wine glass into his hands and pouring him a liberal serve.

Sanghyuk looks back up at him for a moment, his gaze devoid of any expression. For a moment Hakyeon expects him to snap and throw the wine on him (and, honestly, he’d _deserve_ it; being forcibly turned isn’t an optimal experience for anyone, as he knows from personal experience), and frowns slightly. Instead Sanghyuk offers him a small smile. “That we do,” he says, his tone jovial.

Hakyeon doesn’t miss how his hands are shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♡


End file.
